Famille
by row666
Summary: Une nouvelle affaire pour l'équipe du FBI touche de très près Martin. Martin/Danny
1. Disparition

Bonjour tout le monde!

Ça faisait un moment que je n'avait pas écrit, il était temps que le m'y remette.

Bon comme d'habitude homophobes s'abstenir, car ceci est un slash, mais je ne me sens pas de faire une scène torride non plus donc c'est à vous de voir.

Comme d'hab le titre casse pas trois pattes à un canard mais bon…

C'est une fic centrée sur Martin.

Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura ces fameux Pov où au cours de l'histoire un des personnages se fait sa propre psychanalyse oubliant complètement le monde qui l'entoure.

Les pensées de martin seront en italique.

Je pense que j'ai tout dit alors…

Bonne lecture!

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Famille**

**Chapitre 1: Disparition.**

Un bus scolaire est arrêté devant une école.

Un groupe d'élèves en uniformes s'en approche en parlant et riant. Un professeur arrive, c'est une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années.

Les adolescents montent et peu après le véhicule démarre pour ensuite disparaître.

oooooooooooooooooo

Aux bureaux du FBI, toute l'équipe était là sauf Martin.

Jack: Nous allons procéder de cette manière…

Jack s'interrompt alors en voyant Martin arriver.

Martin: Désolé, j'ai été pris dans les embouteillages. J'ai raté quelque chose?

Jack: Nous avons une nouvelle affaire. Un groupe d'élèves d'une quinzaine d'année avec leur professeur et le chauffeur de leur minibus ont disparu lors d'une sortie scolaire depuis près de 5 heures. Nous avons dix disparu au total.

Martin écouta attentivement Jack tout en attrapant les dossiers des disparus que venait de lui remettre un agent. Il le remercia de la tête avant de commencer à les examiner. Il s'approcha du tableau pour y mettre les photos. En se faisant il croisa le regard de Danny qui lui fit son fameux sourire en coin. _ce qu'il est sexy! Bon sang Martin, reprend toi. C'est pas le moment de fantasmer sur ton collègue en plein milieu d'une affaire. _Pour se redonner contenance, il commença à sortir les photos. D'abord un homme brun, 55 ans, Mike Adams, le chauffeur. Puis une femme brune, 49 ans, le professeur, Linda Stevens. Puis une jeune fille blonde, 15 ans, Laura McDean. Une autre jeune fille brune qui… _non c'est pas possible! _

Martin comme pris d'un vertige se rattrapa de justesse à la table la plus proche, inquiétant ses collègues.

Sam: Martin? Est-ce que ça va?

Mais Martin n'écoutait pas la jeune femme. Il se précipita sur les dossiers puis d'un coup balança tout à terre avant de partir en courant sur les balcons.

Elena: Mais qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe?

Viviane ramassa des dossiers.

Viviane: Oh mon Dieu! Regardez!

Tous s'approchèrent de leur collègue. Elle leur tendit une photo. Une jeune fille d'environ 15 ans aux cheveux noirs, et aux yeux bleus, le visage assez fin.

Jack: Qui est-ce?

Viviane: Elle s'appelle Elisabeth Fitzgérald.

Tous sursautèrent.

Viviane: Il est écrit ici que c'est la fille de Martin.

ooooooooooooooooo

Martin essayait désespérément de joindre sa fille sur son portable et retombant à chaque appels sur son répondeur. "Salut! Vous êtes bien sur le portable d'Elisabeth, je ne suis pas là pour le moment alors…"

Danny: Martin. Est-ce que ça va?

Martin regarda fixement l'autre homme pendant quelques secondes avant d'exploser.

Martin: Si ça va?! Tu me demande si ça va! Ma fille a disparu et c'est tout se que tu trouve à dire!

Danny ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à son collègue de plus en plus hystérique. Mais tout à coup, celui-ci se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant jusqu'à lui faire mal mais il ne dit rien.

Martin: je veux revoir mon enfant.

Danny: On va la retrouver, je te le promet.

ooooooooooooooooo

À suivre…

Je sais, c'est très court mais je ferai mieux la prochaine fois.

Sinon vous en pensez quoi pour une première fic sur Wat?

Pour ma première fic depuis plus d'un an d'abstinence aussi!

Laissez-moi une petite review pour m'encourager pour la suite!


	2. Explications

Salut tout le monde!

Bon pour commencer un grand merci pour les review et pour mes lecteurs en espérant ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre pour ce deuxième chapitre.

Bon assez de blabla et passe à la suite.

Bonne lecture!

ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Famille**

**Chapitre 2: Explications.**

Toute l'équipe était sous le choc. Comment se faisait il que Martin, qu'ils connaissaient depuis plus de quatre ans maintenant, avait une fille et qu'ils n'en savent rien. Surtout Sam qui était sortie avec lui quelques temps n'en avait rien sût. Elle se dit qu'elle avait vraiment dû être à côté de la plaque avec le jeune homme.

Sam: Je ne savais pas que Martin avait une fille. Il n'en a jamais parlé.

Viviane: À moi non plus, je suis tout aussi surprise que toi. Tu savais quelque chose Jack?

Jack: Oui. C'est écrit dans son dossier. Il m'a dit qu'il avait une fille mais qu'elle ne vivait pas avec lui mais en internat. Comme il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en parler ça c'est arrêter là.

Sam: Mais pourquoi n'avoir jamais rien dit?

Martin: Je ne voulais pas donner une mauvaise impression en quelque sorte.

L'équipe regarda Martin qui venait de les rejoindre avec Danny et avait apparemment entendu leur conversation. Martin avait les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré et la voix encore un peu roque. Viviane fut la première à se reprendre.

Viviane Martin vient t'asseoir.

Martin s'approcha et s'assit. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer dans les explications.

Martin: Quand je suis arrivé dans l'équipe, je savais que je devais faire mes preuves pour montrer ce que je valait et que je n'était pas là grâce à mon père. Si je n'ai pas pas parler de Beth c'est parce que je ne voulais pas donner une fausse impression de plus. Après tout j'avais mis une fille enceinte à 14 ans pour devenir père célibataire à 15. J'avais déjà eu à subir des réactions assez négatives à ce sujet dans le passé alors j'ai préféré ne pas en parler.

Viviane Je peux comprendre ça mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit après?

Le jeune homme eu un sourire triste.

Martin: Ce n'est pas comme si on était portés sur les grandes confidences dans l'équipe.

Et c'était vrai. Jack ne parlais de sa vie que lorsqu'il n'avait plus le choix comme pour son divorce. Viviane n'avait parlé de sa maladie à personne à part Sam car elle l'avait surprise avec son appareil cardiaque. Et c'était pareil avec tous les autres. Tout le monde gardait ses secrets alors comment en vouloir à Martin d'avoir fait de même.

Martin: Je pensait vous la présenter quand l'occasion se présenterai mais comme elle était en internat et avec le travail je ne la voyait presque qu'une semaine sur deux alors…

Sa voix se brisa à la fin alors que les larmes menaçaient de se remettre à couler.

Elena: Ne t'en fait pas Martin. On va la retrouver.

Martin: Je… Je voulais la sortir de l'internat, qu'elle revienne à la maison et étudie à New York. C'était sa dernière semaine dans cette école… Après la fusillade et… le reste… je voulais l'avoir près de moi.

Le jeune agent enfouit son visage dans ses mains, les épaules secouées de soubresauts. Viviane le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

Jack: Martin, je sait que tu ne vas pas bien mais est-ce que tu pourras répondre à quelques questions?

Martin regarda son patron dans les yeux en acquiescent.

Jack: Très bien. Est-ce qu'il y a eu des problèmes dans cette école?

Martin: Non. Pas que je sache.

Jack: Sam, Elena. Allez vérifier auprès de la directrice.

Les deux femmes acquiescèrent et après un dernier regard à leur collègue sortirent des bureaux.

Jack: Connaît-tu certains élèves de cette sortie scolaire?

Martin: Oui. Il y a Sarah Neals, je l'ai reconnu en premier sur les photos, c'est la meilleure ami de ma fille. Il y avait aussi Katy Jackson, Kouza Takara et Gabriel Stevens. Tous les cinq ils sont inséparables. Les autres je ne les connaît pas.

Jack: Il pourrait y avoir une demande de rançon?

Martin: C'est une école assez chère. La majorité des élèves viennent de familles plutôt aisées donc c'est une forte possibilité. Pour ma part je n'arrive à payer cette école que grâce aux bourses scolaires.

Jack: Bien je pense que ça ira pour le moment.

Jack se leva prêt à sortir quand Martin l'interpella.

Jack: Ne t'en fait pas. Je te tiendrait au courant de l'avancement de l'enquête.

Le jeune homme rassuré, il sorti suivi de Viviane. Martin senti une main se refermer sur la sienne. Il leva les yeux sur Danny qu'il n'avait rarement vu aussi sérieux et grave. Par ce simple geste il semblait vouloir faire passer à Martin tout son soutient. Le jeune homme sourit faiblement à son collègue en reconnaissance. _J'aurai aimé que ce genre de geste se passe dans d'autres circonstances. _Il regarda sombrement par la fenêtre où il vit que la pluie avait commencé à tomber.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Deux camionnettes se suivaient sur un chemin de forêt boueux. La pluie détrempait le sol rendant l'avancée des véhicules lentes et laborieuse.

Tout à coup un pan de la route céda et le deuxième véhicule se retrouva bloqué dans une petite creuvace. Son chauffeur sorti alors que celui du premier véhicule faisait de même.

Inconnu 1: Mais c'est pas vrai! On avait vraiment pas besoin de ça!

Inconnu 2: La route est trop instable. On ne pourra pas la sortir de là maintenant.

Inconnu 1: Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors?

Inconnu 1: Transfères-les dans l'autre camionnette. On viendra chercher celle-là demain.

Le premier homme se dirigea vers l'arrière du véhicule et l'ouvrit sur quatre adolescent et un homme brun d'une cinquantaine d'années. Le chauffeur de la camionnette les mit en joue avec une arme.

Inconnu 1: Allez sortez de là! Vous passez dans l'autre voiture!

Ils descendirent prudement quand tout à coup le prisonnier le plus âgé se jeta sur leur ravisseur arrivant à le désarmer momentanement.

Homme: Partez! Vite!

Après un instant d'hésitation, les quatre jeunes se dispersèrent en courant dans les bois completement paniqués et encore plus lorsqu'ils entendirent la détonation d'un coup de feu.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

À suivre…

Alors ce nouveau chapitre? Vous en pensez quoi?

Une petite review pour me le dire .

À bientôt.


	3. La rescapée

Bonjour à tout le monde!

Alors pour commencer je remercie tous mes lecteurs et reviewers!

Voilà enfin le troisième chapitre de ma fic alors…

Bonne lecture!

ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Famille**

**Chapitre 3: La rescapée.**

Dans les bois, une jeune fille en larmes courrait droit devant elle. Malgré la fatigue et les chutes, elle continuait à avancer. Les branches d'arbre lui écorchaient les bras et le visage, la pluie battante et les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Épuisée par des heures de fuite, elle finit par atteindre une route et à arrêter une voiture.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam et Jack parlaient de l'enquête lorsque le téléphone se mit à sonner.

Jack: Malone…Où ça?… Très bien, nous arrivons.

Il raccrocha et appela le reste de l'équipe dans son bureau.

Jack: La police a retrouvé une des élèves disparus, Sarah Neals. Elle se trouve à l'hôpital en se moment, elle souffre apparemment de blessures superficielles et ses jours ne sont pas en danger.

Martin: Jack, laisses-moi aller la voir.

Jack: D'accord mais tu ne l'interroges pas. Viviane et Sam, vous restez ici et continuez à enquêter sur le personnel de l'école et les ennemis potentiels des familles. Les autres vous venez avec moi à l'hôpital.

Tous acquiescèrent et les quatre agents sortirent du bâtiment fédéral.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arrivés à la chambre d'hôpital de Sarah Neals, les agents fédéraux découvrirent une jeune fille choquée et fatiguée, couverte d'écorchures sur le visage et les bras. Hormis cela, elle semblait aller bien.

Jack: Je suis l'agent Malone et voici les agents Delgado, Taylor et Fitzgerald.

Sarah les salua.

Sarah: Je connaît déjà Mr. Fitzgerald.

Martin lui sourit gentiment avant de s'approcher.

Martin: Est-ce que tu peux répondre à quelques questions Sarah?

La jeune fille hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

Jack: Très bien. Commençons par le début. Que s'est-il passé lors de cette sortie scolaire?

Sarah: Nous devions aller voir une exposition. On est tous monté dans le bus. Au début ça allait, tout était normal. Et quand on a commencé à s'éloigner de la ville, un 4x4 est sorti de nulle part et nous a bloqué la route.

_**Flash back**_

Un 4x4 noir sans plaque d'immatriculation s'arrêta brutalement devant le minibus, forçant celui-ci à s'arrêter en urgence et manquant de l'envoyer dans le fossé. Deux camionnettes arrivèrent par derrière pour bloquer toute fuite possible.

Plusieurs hommes armés et cagoulés sortirent des véhicules et encerclèrent le groupe de jeunes. Les hommes les firent rapidement tous sortir du véhicule, leur prirent leurs affaires et ils furent séparés dans le coffre des camionnettes un des hommes armés, qui semblait être le chef des ravisseurs, s'adressa à eux en leur conseillant fortement de se tenir tranquilles s'ils tenaient à la vie, puis s'adressant à un de ses propres hommes, il lui ordonna de planquer le minibus et d'effacer toute trace de leurs actions après leur départ.

Les portes des camionnettes se refermèrent sur les adolescents en larmes que tentaient de rassurer les deux adultes.

Ensuite tous les véhicules partirent.

_**Fin du Flash back**_

Sarah était bouleversée et avait du mal à garder son calme à présent.

Elena: Est-ce que ça ira? Nous pouvons revenir dans quelques minutes si tu le veux.

Sarah: Non, ça av aller.

La jaune fille resta quelques secondes silencieuse avant de reprendre.

Sarah: Je ne sais pas combien de temps on a roulé. Au bout d'une heure ou deux je crois, on est arrivé sur des sentiers parce que la camionnette nous secouait beaucoup puis elle a glissé dans un fossé. C'est là qu'on a pu s'enfuir. J'ai eu tellement peur quand Mr. Adams s'est précipité sur un des ravisseurs pour qu'on puisse partir.

_**Flash back**_

La camionnette avait dérapée dans fossé, térorisant encore plus ses captifs. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard un homme ouvrit le coffre du véhicule et leur ordona de sortir.

Mike Adams, le chauffeur du minibus profita d'un moment d'inattention pour se jeter sur l'homme et le désarma momentanément.

Mr Adams: Partez! Vite!

Après un instant d'hésitation, Sarah Neals, Katy Jackson, Stephen Devon et Elisabeth Fitzgerald se dispersèrent dans les bois complètement paniqués.

À peine quelques secondes après, retentit le bruit d'un coup de feu.

_**Fin du Flash back**_

Sarah: Ils l'ont tué? Mr. Adams est mort n'est-ce pas?

Elena passa une main compatissante sur le bras de la jeune fille.

Elena: Nous ne le savons pas. J'espère sincèrement que non.

Martin: Sarah. Est-ce que Beth allait bien?

Sarah: Ça allait. Quand on s'est enfuit dans la forêt, on s'est tous séparés et, j'avais peur d'appeler les autres et que ces hommes m'entendent et me retrouvent. Je suis désolée.

Martin: Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu me dit que Beth allait bien, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Il lui sourit gentiment pour la réconforter puis les quatre agents finirent par partir.

Dans le couloir, Jack donna les nouvelles instructions à ses agents.

Jack: Bon je vais appeler Viviane et Sam pour les prévenir des nouveaux éléments. Elena, je veux que tu ailles voir la police locale. Il faut que l'on retrouve l'endroit où se sont évadés ces jeunes et vers ou sont partis les ravisseurs ensuite. Nous avons en théorie trois jeune dans la nature, trois élèves et un professeur enlevès et un mort. Ces hommes vont être à cran maintenant qu'ils ont perdus certains de leurs otages, il faut qu'on fasse vite. Elena, je te rejoindrait dès que j'aurai appelé le bureau.

La jeune femme acquiesça avant de partir.

Jack: Martin, tu dois te reposer un peu, tu as une tête à faire peur. Danny, tu le surveilles. je n'ai pas envie qu'un de mes agents parte à la chasse à l'homme.

Martin: Jack! Je ne vais pas rester là sans rien faire! C'est ma fille Jack!

Danny: Jack, Martin et moi on va lister les criminels présents dans la région si tu es d'accord. Comme ça je surveille Martin qui ne partira pas seul et on reste tous les deux productifs pour l'enquête.

Jack regarda ses deux agents. Une bonne paires de têtes de mules selon lui. Mais bon, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Lui-même n'accepterai pas de rester sans rien faire si il arrivait quelque chose à une de ses filles.

Jack: Très bien. Faites donc ça.

Puis il sortit du couloir à son tour son téléphone à l'oreille.

Martin se tourna vers son coéquipier avec un regard reconnaissant.

Martin: Merci Danny. Je crois que je deviendrai fou si je ne faisait rien.

Danny: Je comprend. Et puis je n'allait pas passer la journée à ne rien faire à part te regarder tourner en rond comme un lion en cage non plus.

Danny avait son fameux sourire en coin qui faisait son charme. Martin sourit en se disant qu'il était vrai qu'il approchait de l'état d'hystérie ces derniers temps quand il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'imaginer se qui pourrait arriver à sa fille. Les deux hommes perdus dans leurs pensées se regardèrent dans les yeux.

_Il a de très beaux yeux._

Cette pensée ramena le brusquement à la réalité.

_Martin, tu dois te reprendre! Tu dois retrouver ta fille et pas fantasmer sur Danny. Qui est ton ami, ton collègue … et qui est déjà prit d'ailleurs._

Martin rougir légèrement de ses pensées et de sa soudaine proximité physique avec son collègue. Il s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible sans paraître suspect avant de se mettre à bafouiller.

Martin: On… On devrait aller au poste… Pour la liste des criminels… dans la région…

Danny sourit devant la gène de son collègue et hocha de la tête.

Danny: Allons-y.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Elisabeth Fitzgerald courrait à travers bois. Ou du moins elle essayait de courir. La jeune fille avait une profonde entaille à la cuisse, des éraflures sur tout le corps. Elle était presque méconnaissable tellement elle était couverte de boue et de sang. Et la pluie qui n'avait cessé de tomber depuis qu'elle était perdue dans cette forêt n'était pas là pour arranger le tableau.

Elle trébucha une énième fois sur une racine d'arbre. La fatigue la laissa prostrée recroquevillée au sol de longue minute seulement agitée de sanglots avant qu'elle n'arrive à se relever à nouveau et ne reprenne sa course bien déterminée à se sortir de cet enfer.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

À suivre…

Alors? Ce nouveau chapitre, vous en pensez quoi?

Laissez-moi une review, vous savez? Le petit bouton là, en bas à gauche!

Par contre je tiens à m'excuser d'avance à mes futurs reviewer si je tarde à leur répondre car je ne vais pas avoir la posibilité d'approcher un ordinateur pendant les 3 ou 4 semaine à venir. Que cela ne vous empêche pas de me faire de petits commentaires auquels je me ferai un plaisir de répondre (si ils sont signés) dès que possible! Comme la suite risque bien de tarder elle aussi, je vous promet que à mopn retour j'aurai les deux derniers chapitres de ma fic et que si j'ai plein de review il se pourrait bien que je fasse aussi un autre OS sur Martin et Danny un peu plus... chaud!

Bonnes vacances à tous!


	4. Les recherches

Bonjour tout le monde!

Tout d'abord je remercie tous mes lecteurs et reviewers qui me motivent à continuer ma fic.

Bon maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à m'excuser vu que j'ai plus de retard que prévu pour poster ce chapitre mais comme j'ai des horaires pas possibles au boulot là j'ai plus trop le temps. J'espère que cet avant dernier chapitre vous plaira malgré le fait de l'avoir attendu plus d'un mois.

Bonne lecture à tous!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Famille**

**Chapitre 4: Les recherches.**

Avec l'aide des rangers de la région, Jack et Elena essayaient de localiser leurs disparus. Dans le poste de police transformé pour l'occasion en centre des recherches, les deux agents et un sergent exploraient une carte du secteur avec pour seule piste le témoignage de Sarah.

Sergent: La jeune fille a été retrouvée dans cette zone. La seule route de ce coin là qui corresponde à la description donnée et qui soit praticable est ici.

Jack: Y a-t-il une autre voie d'accès à ce secteur?

Sergent: Il y a une autre route bien plus praticable, c'est d'ailleurs la seule utilisée par un temps pareil. Nous passerons par celle là. Il y a pas mal de cabanes dans cette forêt et je doute que vos ravisseurs ai pût quitter la forêt avec cette pluie. Quand aux enfants qui se sont enfui et bien je pense qu'il sont à peu près au Nord de l'endroit où a été retrouvée Melle.. Neals c'est ça?

Jack: Oui. Bon, nous allons lancer les recherches dès maintenant. Sergent Pakson dites à vos hommes de se tenir prêt à partir. Elena appelle le bureau pour prévenir les autres. Nous ferons deux équipes, une pour les ravisseurs et l'autre sera chargée de retrouver les trois ados. Elena tu iras avec moi et, Martin et Danny iront dans le secteur où se trouve sa fille.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pendant ce temps, dans un autre bureau Danny et Martin épluchaient des dizaines de cassiers judiciaires sans grands résultats. Ils passaient d'un dossiers à l'autre depuis plus d'une demi-heure en vain et Martin qui s'était quelque peu calmé en sortant de l'hôpital redevenait peu à peu une boule de nerfs angoissée.

Danny: Martin, calmes-toi. Je suis sûr que les autres ont eu plus de résultats que nous.

Martin: Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? On a rien Danny! Alors tes conseils tu te les gardes!

Danny ne répondit rien et laissa son collègue se calmer tout seul sachant que tout ce qu'il pourrait dire ne ferait qu'accentuer la colère du jeune homme.

Martin finit par reprendre son sang froid petit à petit et réalisa son comportement. _Bravo Martin! Danny essaie de m'aider et tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est être désagréable avec lui. Je deviens vraiment en dessous de tout dans cette affaire._

Martin: Danny… Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas m'en prendre à toi.

Danny: C'est bon, je comprend.

Le blond allait sûrement continuer ses excuses quand il fût interrompu par l'arrivée de Jack.

Jack: Laissez tomber ce que vous faites. On va lancer les recherches sur le terrain.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jack et Elena se dirigeaient vers une cabane isolée dans les bois. Un hélicoptère venait de repérer. Il avait confirmé la présence de plusieurs véhicules correspondant à la description de Sarah Neals garés à proximité.

Les agents du FBI et de la police se dispersèrent afin d'encercler les ravisseurs. Jack se saisit d'un mégaphone afin de commencer les négociations.

Jack: Je suis l'agent spécial Jack Malone du FBI. Vous êtes encerclés alors rendez-vous.

La tension dans l'air monta d'un cran de plus face au silence qui lui répondit

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La deuxième équipe de recherche menée par l'agent Taylor venait d'arriver à l'endroit où la camionnette des ravisseurs s'était embourbée. Des traces de sang étaient visibles sur une des portières arrières.

Danny: Tu as vu ce sang. Soit le chauffeur est mort ou il est gravement blessé. Dans tous les cas ils ont dû l'amener avec eux.

Martin: Je vais prévenir Jack par radio.

Alors que le jeune homme s'exécutait, son collègue commença à donner des instructions aux autres agents qui s'éloignèrent en appelant les trois adolescents.

Danny: Aller Martin. On y va.

À leur tour ils se mirent en route. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt pendant plus d'une demi-heure avant que la situation n'évolue.

Radio/Agent Taylor. On a trouvé un des enfants./

Danny: Ici Taylor. Est-ce que vous avez son nom?

Radio/Oui. C'est Katy Jackson, monsieur. Elle ne semble pas blessée, seulement choquée./

Danny: Bien. Conduisez-la aux ambulances. Nous continuons les recherches.

Il lança un regard encourageant à Martin. Les choses commençaient sérieusement à s'arranger.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Radio/Jack, c'est Danny./

Jack: Je t'écoute.

Radio/On a retrouvé Katy Jackson. Elle va bien. Et ou est-ce que vous en êtes là bas?/

Jack/On a pût les arrêter. Le chauffeur du minibus est vivant mais dans un sale état, mais les autres vont bien. Ils ont tous été transférés à l'hôpital. Avec Katy Jackson il ne manque plus que Steven Devon et Elisabeth Fitzgerald.

Radio/Ok. On continu de les chercher./

Jack se passa une main fatiguée dans les cheveux. C'est dans des enquêtes comme celle-là qu'il envisageait sérieusement de prendre des vacances. Encore heureux que toutes ne soient pas comme celle-là sinon il serait bon pour la retraite anticipée.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Danny s'assura que Martin avait bien entendu le message de Jack avant de continuer. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que les recherches avait débutées et il était impossible de savoir vers où s'étaient enfuis les jeunes. Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir de les retrouver même si le fait que leurs ravisseurs aie été arrêtés leur enlève un énorme poids.

De son côté Martin n'avait été que moyennement rassuré par les derniers évènements. Sa fille était toujours perdue en pleine nature depuis maintenant neuf heures et l'expérience qu'il avait acquis pour ce genre d'affaires ne lui était pas d'une grand aide à présent. Qui sait dans quel état se trouvait sa fille en se moment. Elle était peut être tombée dans un ravin, elle était peut être inconscient quelque part dans cette forêt.

Martin savait qu'il ne pourrait supporter de perdre sa fille. Elle était la seule personne qui lui restait dont il pouvait vraiment dire qu'elle était sa famille. Pourquoi devait-il subir ça, au moment ou il faisait enfin de l'ordre dans sa vie. Il avait retrouvé une certaine stabilité, il avait réussit passer les dernières plus dures affaires sans ressentir le besoin urgent d'avaler quelques médicaments et il avait décidé de reprendre sa fille à la maison pour enfin avoir sa famille auprès de lui. Il n'avait pas voulu l'éloigner d'elle mais il avait fallu qu'il fasse passer ses études et ensuite sa carrière en premier. _Au moins cette fusillade aura eu quelques points positifs en remettant de l'ordre dans la liste de mes priorités_.

Danny continuait, imperturbable, ses recherches. Il avait la sensation que si ils ne trouvaient pas Elisabeth, ils perdraient Martin. Le jeune homme ne put aller plus loin dans ses réflexions car il aperçu une forme en mouvement derrière les buissons, aussitôt après c'est une jeune fille qui déboula sous ses yeux. Danny la reconnu immédiatement pour avoir détaillé sa photo un long moment, notant toutes les ressemblances et différences qu'elle avait avec son père.

Danny: Elisabeth, je suis l'agent Danny Taylor, venez avec moi, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant.

La jeune fille acquiesça lentement et s'approcha de lui en boitant.

Danny: Je vais vous conduire à une ambulance, d'accord.

Beth: D'accord. Comment vont les autres? Vous les avez retrouvés?

Danny: Ne t'en fait pas ils vont bien, Mr Adams est le seul blessé. Nous cherchons encore Steven Devon.

Comme elle restait silencieuse, Danny attrapa sa radio.

Danny: Ici l'agent Taylor à toutes les unités. J'ai retrouvé Elisabeth Fitzgerald, elle est légèrement blessée. Continuez les recherches. Martin, rejoins-nous aux ambulances.

Radio/J'arrive./

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Martin était quelque un de sportif certes, mais c'était plus pour garder la forme que par passion. Mais ce jour là on pouvais dire qu'il venait de pulvériser tous ses records de course à pied. Il avait dévaler la pente en quatrième vitesse évitant de se manger les arbres par pur miracle. Arrivé à destination il était passé comme une fusée devant ses collègues sans même les voir et avait foncé vers les ambulances manquant d'envoyer un ambulancier dans le décors au passage. La situation n'aurait pas été aussi tendu quelques temps auparavant que les personnes présentes auraient pu trouver le spectacle comique.

Beth: Papa!

La jeune fille se jeta en pleurs dans les bras de son père.

Danny Taylor se tenait à distance regardant le père et la fille. Les mêmes yeux bleus, les mêmes traits de visages et aussi cette même retenue dans l'expression de ses sentiments qu'avait Martin. Au premier abord leur seule différence était la longue chevelure d'ébène de la fille alors que son père était blond. Une caractéristique qui venait sûrement de la mère, Martin n'avait d'ailleurs pas beaucoup parlé d'elle, et ne semblait pas vouloir le faire. Lui qui se ventait souvent de bien connaître le jeune homme, se rendait compte que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas.

Il regarda encore un moment la scène devant lui avant de s'approcher pour prendre des nouvelles. À présent Elisabeth était assise sur un brancard et Martin harcelait le médecin qui la prenait en charge de questions.

Médecin: S'il vous plait, laissez-moi travailler monsieur.

Danny sourit et décida de lui porter secours.

Danny: Martin, je crois cet homme connaît son travail, tu sais.

Martin se retourna vers son collègue.

Martin: Danny, je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour ce que tu as fait.

Et avant que son ami ai pu répondre quoi que ce soit il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Puis tout aussi vite il s'éloigna un peu gêné et disparut dans l'ambulance qui amena sa fille à l'hôpital.

Danny regarda le véhicule s'éloigner en se disant qu'il avait peut être laisser passer quelque chose d'important.

Jack: Danny, on ira à l'hôpital plus tard. Nous devons encore retrouver Steven. Il ne doit pas être tellement loin d'ici.

Danny: D'accord, j'arrive.

Il regarda une dernière fois l'ambulance avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse de sa vue puis retourna dans la forêt.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

À suivre…

Voilà c'était l'avant dernier chapitre. Laissez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Vu que je fini le boulot à la fin de cette semaine j'aurai plus de temps pour finir le dernier chapitre de cette fic, qui est en cours d'écriture. Après je me lance dans le one shot que j'ai promis au chapitre précédent et dont j'ai déjà fait tout le scénario.

À bientôt!


	5. Dénouement

Bonjour tout le monde!

Un grand merci à mes reviewers et mes lecteurs. J'espère que ce cinquième et dernier chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture!

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Famille**

**Chapitre 5: Dénouement.**

Elisabeth regardait son père avec amusement. Il arrivait rarement à celui-ci de perdre le contrôle de lui-même et exprimait peu ses sentiments les plus profonds, surtout en public. Alors de le voir enlacer son collègue de cette façon était assez inattendu mais au moins les choses allaient-elles évoluer entre ces deux là. Cela faisait quand même plus de quatre ans qu'elle avait droit aux "l'agent Taylor par-ci", "Danny par-là"… Il aurait vraiment fallu qu'elle le fasse exprès pour ne pas se rendre compte que son père était tombé amoureux et ce n'était pas la pseudo relation qu'il avait eu avec une autre de ses collègues qui aurait pu y changer quoi que ce soit. Quoi qu'il en soit, au premier abord l'agent Taylor n'avait pas eu l'air d'être contre cette étreinte, ce qui était assez encouragent en soit.

De son coté, maintenant qu'il savait sa fille en totale sécurité, Martin essayait d'analyser ce qu'il venait de se passer, ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à se jeter de cette manière dans les bras de Danny et si celui-ci avait compris ses sentiments. Pour cela il avait besoin d'un minimum de tranquillité et le petit sourire amusé voire narquois qu'affichait sa fille ne le permettait assurément pas. Elle était la seule à l'avoir percé à jour dans ses sentiments, mais ce n'est pas non plus comme si il avait essayé de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est qu'elle ne se décide pas à jouer les agences matrimoniales en essayant de le caser avec Danny. Il n'y avait aucunes chances, le jeune homme était hétéro et en couple avec Elena. Jamais il ne risquerait leur amitié alors que l'affaire était perdue d'avance.

Finalement excédé par le comportement de sa fille, Martin finit par rompre le silence.

Martin: Arrêtes de te faire des idées sur ce qu'il vient de se passer.

La jeune fille se mit à sourire encore plus et tenta de prendre un air aussi innocent que possible, en vain.

Beth: Je ne voit ab-so-lu-ment pas de quoi tu parles papa.

Martin: Mais bien sûr.

Sachant qu'il n'arriverai pas à gagner la partie avec sa fille aujourd'hui, il décida de laisser tomber et d'ignorer l'air de triomphe qu'affichait la jeune fille à ses cotés. _Je me demande quand cette obsession de vouloir me caser avec Danny va lui passer, mais bon après tout elle ne veut que mon bonheur. Je suis tout de même heureux que ces derniers évènements n'aient pas l'air de l'avoir trop marquée, je préfère la voir comme ça que traumatisée par son enlèvement. Elle est vraiment très forte mais maintenant c'est moi qui serait fort pour nous deux._

Le reste du transport jusqu'à l'hôpital se fit dans le silence et Martin ne sortit de ses pensées qu'une fois l'ambulance arrivée à destination.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Danny Taylor arriva à l'hôpital une heure plus tard à la suite de Steven devon qu'ils avaient enfin réussi à retrouver. Jack et Elena étaient repartit aux bureaux du FBI interroger les ravisseurs une fois le dernier des adolescents en sécurité. À peine arrivé il se dirigea vers la réceptionniste de l'accueil en sortant sa plaque où on lui indiqua la chambre d'Elisabeth Fitzgerald.

Il arriva à la chambre quelques minutes plus tard et frappa à la porte. Elisabeth était allongée sur le lit, Martin à ses cotés. Celui-ci rougit légèrement en le voyant mais Danny fit comme si il n'avait rien remarqué et avança dans la pièce.

Martin: Salut Danny. Ça y est, les recherches sont finies?

Danny: Oui. Jack et Elena sont repartis aux bureaux maintenant que l'on vient juste de retrouver Steven Devon, il s'était réfugier dans un arbre, on a eu un mal fou pour le faire redescendre.

Martin se contenta de sourire alors que sa fille éclatait de rire.

Danny: En tout cas je vois que le moral est remonté.

Martin: Oui, finalement elle s'en sort bien. Elle n'a juste que quelques petites contusions et une entaille à la jambe à cause d'une chute.

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment silencieux avant qu'Elisabeth ne les interrompe.

Beth: Je voulais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi agent Taylor, pour m'avoir retrouvée et tout…

Danny: Ce n'est rien. Et vous pouvez m'appeler Danny.

Beth: D'accord. Alors Danny ça vous à pris combien de temps pour faire descendre Steven de son arbre?

Martin: Beth…

Beth: Ben quoi? C'est quand même pas ma faute si je peux pas le supporter ce type.

Danny regardait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux d'un air vraiment amusé. Ces deux là avait vraiment d'être des cas quand ils étaient ensemble, il n'avait jamais vu Martin se comporter comme ça.

La conversation continua ensuite sur des sujets légers avec Martin tentant de masquer la gène qu'il ressentait en présence de son collègue, Beth regardant les deux hommes avec un sourire de maniaque et Danny essayant de comprendre leur comportement à tous les deux bien qu'il se doutait que ça ai un rapport avec ce qui s'était passé sur le lieu des recherches.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Une heure plus tard un médecin revînt ausculter la jeune fille pour voir si elle était en état de quitter l'hôpital.

Médecin: Très bien. Les constantes sont normales et la plaie à la cuisse n'est pas infectée. Je ne vois aucun inconvénient à vous laisser rentrer chez vous si vous vous reposez Mademoiselle.

Beth: OUAIS!!!

Martin baissa la tête de désespoir devant le comportement de sa fille et sortit à la suite du médecin pour signer les papiers de sortie et récupérer l'ordonnance. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard pour trouver une ados déjà prête à évacuer les lieux au plus vite.

Martin: C'est bon j'ai compris. J'appelle un taxi et on part.

Danny: Martin, c'est bon. N'appelle pas de taxi, je peux vous raccompagner chez vous.

Le jeune homme réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer.

Martin: D'accord, merci Danny.

Beth: Bon on y va. Je déteste les hôpitaux.

Médecin: Pas sans un fauteuil roulant, je le crains.

Beth: Quoi! Mais je peux marcher.

Médecin: Erreur, vous pourrez marchez dès que vous aurez quitté l'enceinte de l'hôpital et pas avant.

Beth: Mmmrrrfff.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles Danny, Martin et Beth, en fauteuil roulant, s'en allèrent.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Martin: Ça y est, elle dort.

Danny acquiesça lentement. Il était tard à présent et cette journée avait été très dure mais il n'avait pas envie de quitter l'appartement de son collègue.

Martin alla s'écraser dans le canapé au coté de Danny, complètement épuisé. Il profita de ses premiers instants de calmes depuis des heures les yeux fermés. Quand il les rouvrit il se rendit compte qu'il était bien trop proche de son ami qui semblait le fixer depuis un moment et, gêné, il s'éloigna le plus rapidement et naturellement possible.

Martin: Tu veux boire quelque chose? De l'eau ou du jus de frmmmmm…

D'abord surpris Martin se laissa vite aller dans le baiser que venait de lui donner Danny. Le jeune homme s'était emparé de ses lèvres sans qu'il n'ai pu comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Le baiser commençait à se faire de plus en plus passionné quand Martin reprit brutalement ses esprits et s'écarta vivement de l'autre homme.

Martin: On ne peut pas. Tu ferais peut être mieux de partir.

Danny qui ne comprenait plus rien à l'attitude du jeune homme l'attrapa par le bras puis le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

Danny: Pourquoi Martin? On en a envie tout les deux alors…

Martin: Mais… On est ami, et on travaille ensemble… et puis tu es avec Elena.

Danny: Non Martin. On a rompu il y a deux semaines.

Martin: Vraiment?

Danny: Oui. Quand au fait que l'on travaille ensemble je m'en fout complètement. Alors tu es rassuré.

Martin sourit en acquiescant avant que Danny ne reprenne à nouveau ses lèvres pour un autre baiser enflammé. Les deux hommes finirent par tomber sur le canapé et c'est là qu'ils s'endormirent enlacés après quelques caresses et autres baisers.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Martin se réveilla lentement en souriant doucement refermant ses bras autour du corps qu'il sentait contre lui, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas dormi avec quelque un dans son lit. Il finit par ouvrir brutalement les yeux en se rendant compte que de un il n'était pas dans son lit mais sur le canapé dans une position qui ne semblait pas des plus confortable, impression confirmée quand son dos se rappelle à son bon souvenir; et de deux que le corps qu'il avait dans les bras n'était autre que Danny. Comme si il avait attendu ce moment précis Danny ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit doucement.

Danny: Salut.

Martin: Salut. Bien dormi.

Danny: Ça va. Même si je ne suis plus trop habitué à dormir sur un canapé.

Martin: Et bien je pourrai toujours te faire un massage si tu veux.

Danny: Avec plaisir.

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent tendrement puis se regardèrent amoureusement dans les yeux avant de sentir une présence dans la pièce qui leur fit tourner la tête sur le coté.

Martin: Tu es là depuis longtemps

Beth: Une dizaine de minutes.

Elisabeth était confortablement installée dans un fauteuil face à eux et les fixait tranquillement une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main.

Beth: Bon ça y est vous êtes enfin ensemble?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en souriant.

Beth: Je suppose que ça veut dire oui. Et ben c'est pas trop tôt quand même. Il vous en aura fallu du temps.

Sur ce elle s'enfuie en boitillant vers la cuisine évitant de justesse le cousin que lui envoyait son père.

De son coté Martin essayait de sortir du canapé en marmonnant, de ce que Danny pu comprendre, des "insupportable morveuse" et "casse pied de premier ordre". Malgré son amusement Danny décida qu'il n'était pas l'heure pour les deux Fitzgerald présents de se lancer dans une bataille de coussins et se rallongea de tout son long son amant.

Martin: Danny relèves-toi que je lui fasse sa fête.

Danny: Mais c'est que j'ai d'autres projets moi.

Et sans plus attendre il l'embrassa à nouveau. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent il pu entendre Martin marmonner un faible "traître" avant de se lever en ayant perdu toute idée de vengeance envers sa fille.

Martin: Tu reste prendre le petit déjeuné avec nous?

Pour toute réponse le jeune homme lui sourit et se leva à son tour avec quelques difficultés.

Danny: La prochaine fois on dormira dans ton lit.

Martin: Ne t'en fait pas je t'ai promis un massage et après c'est toi qui m'en feras un.

_C'est quand même vrai que c'est pas trop tôt._

oooooooooooooooooooo

**Fin.**

Voilà, c'est fini. Ça me fait un petit quelque chose quand même…

Alors qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce dernier chapitre? Pas trop guimauve sur la fin? Dans tous les cas lissez-moi un petit commentaire pour me le dire (et pour m'encourager aussi ).

Comme promis maintenant je vais préparer un one shot sur witloof a trace avec le même couple et un peu plus lemonesque dirons-nous. Par contre il va falloir un peu avant de l'avoir car maintenant que j'ai repris les cours je vais avoir un peu moins de temps à moi mais je vais essayer de faire en sorte que cela traîne le moins possible.


End file.
